turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Confederate States Army
The Confederate States Army was the land arm of the Confederate States military. Confederate States Army in Fort Pillow Confederate States Army in Guns of the South The Confederate States Army was low on supplies by January 1864, and would have probably perished altogether if it had not been for the Rivington Men and their AK-47s, along with other supplies. Confederate States Army in "The Last Reunion" While the Confederate States Army vanished with the defeat of the Confederacy in 1865, many of its veterans lived to a ripe-old age. In the 20th century, many of these veterans began holding reunions of their regiments, and as their numbers dwindled, their armies. Confederate States Army in "Must and Shall" The Confederate States Army was broken to pieces along with the South when the United States put down the Great Rebellion and imposed a harsh peace. Many of its leaders, including Robert E. Lee, were executed for treason. Descendents of those who took up arms against the U.S. were barred from voting by the Sixteenth Amendment. Confederate States Army in Southern Victory 1861-1914 The Confederate States Army was formed in 1861, and proceeded to defend the new nation's borders against the United States. Time and again, Robert E. Lee and his subordinates 'Stonewall' Jackson, Jeb Stuart and James Longstreet outfought their Yankee adversaries, culminating in the grand victory at Camp Hill in the autumn of 1862. This victory allowed Britain and France to grant Confederacy diplomatic recognition and force peace upon the U.S. The rest of the 1800s and the early 20th Century were spent defeating the U.S. once again in the Second Mexican War - most notably at Louisville, Kentucky and in southern New Mexico - and, after 1881, securing the C.S.A.'s hold on Sonora and Chihuahua. Apart from the Second Mexican War, C.S. troops fought against Comanche and Apache Indians and Mexican bandits. The Confederate army frequently maintained conscription in response to the US introducing conscription after the Second Mexican War although it was not universal in the confederacy. CS Troops also frequently maintained a military presence on all borders with the US in the event of war breaking out. The main influences on the Confederate army were its Entente allies, Britain and France. The confederacy adopted British khaki uniforms, calling them butternut for historical reasons. They also adopted the British tin hats and manufactured their own copy of the Lee-Enfield rifle, calling it the Tredegar after the tredegar ironworks in Richmond. The Confederates also adopted the french 75mm field gun as their standard artillery piece. 1914-1917 (The Great War) 1914 During the Great War, Confederate troops initially had great success on the Eastern Seaboard, occupying Washington and coming close to taking Philadelphia. On other fronts, the Confederates were mostly content to stand on the defensive, forcing their US opponents into grinding battles of attrition. The war of attrition was especially bloody on the Roanoke Front and in Kentucky, where General George Custer's First Army kept being launched on reckless frontal attacks against heavily entrenched Confederate positions. 1915 In 1915, the CS Army's position was weakened by the need to divert large numbers of Confederate troops to put down a wave of socialist black uprisings in the Confederate heartland. While these uprisings were brutally crushed, it took considerable time and energy to defeat them and to hold down the countryside afterward. 1916 By 1916, the Confederates were beginning to lose the ground war. The US was making liberal use of a variety of new weapons, including poison gas, flamethrowers, and heavily armored tracked vehicles called barrels. Barrels could defeat barbed wire and machine guns easily, allowing US infantry to break Confederate defenses. The Confederates were gradually pushed back through Pennsylvania and Maryland in the East, Kentucky in the Midwest, and Sequoyah in the West. In desperation, the CS Army allowed large numbers of blacks to volunteer in return for the right to vote, to attempt to bolster their worn-down front-line formations. The black troops proved to be of variable reliability to the Confederate cause. 1917 In 1917, the Confederate Army was no longer able to hold back US advances, as northern forces pushed into Virginia and Tennessee. When the Confederate States surrendered, the Confederate States Army was largely disarmed, being restricted to only a handful of machine guns for the entire country and forbidden from constructing barrels or other advanced weapons. 1917-1941 (Between the Wars) The Confederate Army faced severe restrictions on its size and armament after the Great War. Barrels and aeroplanes were forbidden, and the size of the army was severely curtailed. The Confederacy circumvented these restrictions by sending "volunteers" to fight in various wars around the globe, including the civil wars in Mexico and Spain, and a conflict involving Peru and its neighbors. When the Freedom Party came to power, they began expanding the army, using the Negro rebellions as an excuse to swell its size, and reintroduced conscription. 1941-1944 (The Second Great War) 1941 During the Second Great War, Confederate troops initially proved far more effective than their US counterparts. Most Confederate infantrymen were armed with submachine guns or the Tredegar Automatic Rifle, giving them an individual advantage in firepower over US infantrymen still armed with bolt-action M1903 Springfield rifles. The Confederates also made heavy use of close cooperation between columns of barrels and close air support craft such as their deadly Mule. The Mule dive bomber was known by US troops as the "Asskicker" due to its devastating firepower. The standard artillery piece of the south was an 105mm howitzer similar to the US version. These advanced mobile warfare methods allowed CS forces under the command of General George Patton to drive across the Ohio River and through the state of Ohio, cutting the US in half. This impeded the US war effort by making it impossible to ship supplies from east to west except by rail through Canada, by water through the Great Lakes (subject to Confederate interdiction) or by air (also subject to Confederate interdiction). Both sides made extensive use of poison gas during this campaign. 1942 However, the US did not give in after this major setback. In 1942, President Jake Featherston ordered another major offensive aimed at taking the major US industrial city of Pittsburgh. While Confederate troops reached Pittsburgh, they were gradually ground down in house-to-house and later rubble-to-rubble fighting. In late 1942, a US counterattack under the command of General Irving Morrell cut off the Army of Kentucky inside Pittsburgh and rapidly retook most of the Confederate holdings in Pennsylvania and Ohio. 1943 During 1943, the Confederates were forced onto the defensive all along the line, gradually being forced to yield ground in West Texas (where the US Eleventh Army under Abner Dowling overran the Confederate concentration camp called Camp Determination), Virginia, and especially in Kentucky and Tennessee, where Morrell continued to press Patton's forces in an attempt to employ the Confederates' own tactic of cutting the enemy nation in two against them. The end of 1943 saw Confederate forces struggling to halt the US advance in northern Georgia short of Atlanta, despite the advantage of having several novel weapons such as the barrel buster (a self-propelled antibarrel gun on a barrel chassis), the stovepipe (an anti-barrel rocket launcher) and a number of other rocket artillery weapons. 1944 By 1944, the Confederate Army was on its last legs. With United States troops advancing everywhere, the army was forced to call on its last strength. Though the new Barrels with their thick armor and massive guns were superior to the United states Mark IIIs, they were few in number and not sufficient to stop the US advance. When the Second Great War ended, the Confederate army was disarmed, and liquidated from existence, and the ex-members were forced to swear an oath for the US Government. fagget but fucker Confederate States Army Confederate States Army Confederate States Army Confederate States Army Confederate States Army Confederate States Army Confederate States Army